Princes of Heaven and Hell
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: With Heaven and Hell at an imbalance, the rightful heir to the throne of Hell must be found. Grimmjow, a Werecat, and Shiro, a Fallen Angel, set out to find the missing Prince.  What exactly will happen when they find him? HichiIchi, angst yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note~!

Omfg I'm finally starting this fic! I read Pleasing The King of Hell by Tiana Misoro (u rule girl! XD) And asked her if I could do a fic based off of it! She said yup, so here's what my evil mind came up with~ I gurantee you'll love it~!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fallen and a Werecat

A teal haired figure walked the dark streets of Karakura Town. He looked down the dim streets and sniffed the air, only to cough. _Damn mortal realm!_ He thought. He stomped the ground and huffed, his breath coming out in a small puff of air. _I knew this was a bad idea..._

"Ya don't sound so good there." He turned around quickly to see a figure leaning against a streetlight, one foot braced against it. He was wearing a long black trench coat, dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots. He had a hood over his head, hiding his face. Smoke rose from the hood and he put a gloved hand to his face, pulling out a cigarette. "Ya shouldn't be out here by yourself, ya know."

"Says who?"

"Says Shiro." The figure replied. The teal haired man walked up to the mysterious being and was slightly surprised when a cigarette was handed to him. He watched as the figure lit it and handed it to him. "Want it?" He nodded and tookthe cigarette, the smell of nicotine filling his nose and causing him to cough more. But it wasn't the cigarette smell that was driving him nuts; it was this mrotal's scent. He couldn't pick it up...or even tell if he_ had_ one. "So...do I get a name?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He relied, sticking the cigarette in his mouth.

"Jeagerjaques...hmmm...That name sounds familiar to me..." Grimmjow turned to see the figure looking at him through thick black sunglasses, a sly smirk on his face.

_Odd..._

"Aha! Lieutenent of the demon army of Hell?" He snapped his fingers. Grimmjow instantly lept backwards. His teeth had grown longer, resembling canines, a blue tail swished from side to side, long blue cat ears now replacing his human ones.

"How the fuck did you know?" He hissed.

"You just confirmed my suspisions." Shiro said, ignoring Grimmjow's question. "Ya can't do that here, since just about everyone studies that stuff."

_"Who are you?"_ He hissed again. Shiro sighed and pushed himself off the lightpost. He took off his gloves, revealing white hands tipped with black fingernails. He slowly removed his hood and sunglasses. His hair was snowy white, matching his hands and now visable face. When he opened his eyes, they were a pulsing gold color, surrounded by a sea of black, the same black as the Styx that surrounded the palace of Hell. He then bowed his head, causing Grimmjow to stare at him confusedly. Suddenly, the area around them seem to grow slightly darker, the shadows seemed to pool onto the ground, even his own. They seemed to slink up the albino's body, forming behind his back. He looked up, his eyes now swirling red and orange, along with the gold. When the shadows finished forming, two, pure black wings spread out behind him.

"I'm an angel."

* * *

Grimmjow instantly lunged at Shiro, fully prepared for a fight. He was stopped by a cold white blade pointing at his throat. "Tsk tsk Grimmy. I never said I was gonna _attack_ you." Shiro said, his voice seeming to drip with power and humor.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Grimmjow snarled. "Besides, we all know that angels _kill_ demons."

"Well, this one is netural, since he's a Fallen." Shiro removed his blade from Grimmjow's neck and forced it to vanish. Grimmjow rubbed his neck.

"F-Fallen?"

"Ya know, kicked out, fired, booted outta the nest, sent for eternal pu-"

"Yeah, I know all that!" Grimmjow snapped. "It's just I've never seen a Fallen with..." 'With such power' was what he wanted to say. It was true too. When most angels were banished from Heaven, they were stripped of almost most, or all their powers. Shiro seemed to have pleanty, if not all. "...with such dark black wings. Not to mention such calm." That was also true. Out of all the Angels Grimmjow had ever seen, he had never seen a black winged angel before. Now that he got a better look at them, black was the wrong word to use. They were darker than black...hell, even darker than space black! They had their own, mystic quality to them. Shiro just nodded.

"Yeah, well I've been here for a few months...4 I think." He replied. Grimmjow shook his head and ran a hand through his teal hair, reverting back to his human form.

_Man...if this isn't awkward or what?_ He thought.

"So...why are ya here?" He turned around and locked eyes with the snowy angel. A big mistake.

* * *

The world blurred away and when he blinked his eyes, hefound himself in a familiar place; the Palace in Hell. Not that hard to guess, with it's dark corridors lit dimly by glowing, green and blue fires. Awkward, distorted obsidian statues held the torches, a small fountain at the end of the hallway Grimmjow was in, its spouts foaming black water from the Styx. There were three figures in the hallway, one of them Grimmjow instantly recognized as himself. The second and third were too blurry. One was cradling the other as they were both on the ground, one screaming in agony and anguish. The third was being held limply, something sticking out of the blurry shapes back. _A dagger..._Grimmjow deduced.

_"...jow!"_ Grimmjow could hear Shiro's voice calling to him, but it sounded far away compared to the pain filled wailing of the second figure. _"Grimmjow!"_ Grimmjow watched as the scene faded away, the screams still feeling his ears.

* * *

"Hey! Hello?" Grimmjow's vision cleared up to see worried golden eyes staring back at him. "You ok?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Grimmjow rubbed his forehead, slowly sitting up. He had just seen a death. That's natural when you gaze into the eyes of an Angel for too the death was supposed to be of someone close to you, be it a lover, a close friend or a brother. It unerved Grimmjow, since he had no one of that value. _So then who..._

"So..you gonna answer me this time instead of passing out?" Shiro snickered as Grimmjow scowled at him, pushing him away.

"Will you promise not to get in my way?" Grimmjow asked. He was unsure as to why he decided to tell this angel, but he made it obvious that he wasn't going to attack him.

"Just as long as you don't mind me tagging along for the ride." Shiro smirked. Grimmjow rolled his teal eyes and sighed.

_Wonder if I'll regreat this later on..._he wondered. "I am searching for the Prince, and rightful heir to the throne of Hell."

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Ok! I hope y'all, especially Tiana Misoro, enjoyed this first chappie! Just an fyi, this story is gonna be a little more about Shiro. And Ichi pops up next chappie, so be patient, ok? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

Nikki Yosida: Yays~!

awws: Heh...ur pic is the Eye of Sauron!

OKami23Kitsune: I do that a lot it seems...XD

SnowyAshCat: Thanks~!

BloodySorrow: Ur pic is amazing, and thanks a bunch!

Amaya21: Lol thanx, but I can't take all the credit!

HichixIchi Love:...If you could, I think you'd stalk me. lol jk

Cerulean-Guave: You do so...or I will hurl plot bunnies at ur face! XD

krito 1389: Roflmao I feel like that makes people stalkers...XD

TinyKat: Does a bear shit in the woods? :D

kurosaki9: Hey it works right! and with me...never jump to conclusions.

FeelTheBeat: lol

Angelchan2012: Lol cute~!

mist shadow: Ah, so very true...XD

101: Since she's a friend of mine, I'm happy she let me do it. ^_^

Jiminy goes to war: Interesting penname...XD

Eternal Love's Eclipse: I will do my best!

Tiana Misoro: Of course you do...because I told you!

wolfsrainrules: Thanks...I hope.

U-Wish-U-Knew: Ha, great pic! And...maybe later...XD

Ok, shall we get ta Ichi now? I know y'all wanna~! Just to warn you, he may or may not be a little OOC. Don't shoot the authoress here! *holds hands up* Well...shall we continue~?

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Plans

Ichigo snapped his brown eyes open, gasping for breath. _Damnit...not again..._he thought. He rubbed his sweat covered forehead, wiping his orange bangs from his eyes. He leaned up in his bed and shut his window, shivering as cool air blew into his room. No matter what, his nightmares made him hot, so he would open a window before falling asleep, but it seemed to make them even more vivid. In his dream, he was running, but from who or what, he didn't know. A river roared next to him, and he knew that he was deep underground. A good distance away, a blue shaped animal waited, but the vision was too blurry for him to see what it was exactly.

The blue animal was actually a cat; panther to be even more precise. It had intricit tattoes all over its blue fur, it's equa;;y blue eyes staring at him with worry, but determination. Its head motioned towards the river. Ichigo found himself walking into it, and that's when he felt it. His skin felt like it was on fire, burining not just his skin, but his mind and soul. It felt as if his mind was melting away...burning every thought, feeling, and memory away...

And that's when he'd always wake up, his skin covered in sweat. He touched the mark on his back softly, flinching as he felt it burn slightly. _Even after all this time...it still hurts?_ He thought and sighed. His phone suddenly went off, making him jump slightly. _God damnit!_ He rushed over and picked it up, rolling his eyes at the one who sent the text.

_Hey, u up?_

_Yeah Shiro._

_Damn...hoping 2 do that myself. :D_ Ichigo rolled his eyes and began typing his reply.

_Nightmares beat u 2 it. Sorry that u fail. XP_

_Aww...poor wittle baby~!_ Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little upset by the way Shiro treated him.

_Shut up. It was the burning 1._ There wasn't a reply for awhile. He almost drifted off again until he heard his phone go off.

_Was it bad again?_ Ichigo reached up and touched his shoulder again. This time the burn tingled, but it didn't hurt anymore.

_Same I suppose...Not 2 sure._

_Do u need me 2 come over?_ Ichigo felt his face heat up slightly. He had only known the albino for a few months, but he knew he felt something for him. He had found him out in the woods near his apartment when he had been taking a walk. The teen had seemed surprised when Ichigo found him, but they quickly became friends, despite a few...odd moments. _Ichigo?_

_N-no. I'm good. See u l8ter?_

_2morrow sounds good. I'll b over round 2. Bye._ Ichigo shut his phone off and slid back under his sheets. He gazed out the window at the full moon in the sky.

_It's as white as Shiro..._he thought with a smile as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"So, who were ya texting?" Grimmjow called from the kitchen as Shiro shut his phone.

"A friend of mine from the high school I go to." Shiro replied tartly, and rather too quickly for the werecat's liking.

"Is this 'friend'...special?"

"Hold your tongue demon, or I may decide to cut it out." Shiro replied darkly, the shadows around him seeming to ripple.

"Geeze, I was just kidding! Can't you even take a small joke from your...uh...roommate?" Grimmjow chuckled nervously. Shiro just sighed and walked in to see Grimmjow take an apple from the fridge.

"Sure, raid my fridge you moocher." Shiro joked. "So Grimmy...you're looking for the Prince right?"

"Yes. I know he's here in this town, and I need him to return to Hell...really badly." Grimmjow replied, doing his best to ignore his nickname.

"I know of the Imbalance too, you know." Shiro said. The Imbalance; when a pure demon took over the power in Hell, the Archangel decided to remain in power, when power was supposed to be changed evry 5,000 years. "Things are really getting shitty..."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Grimmjow mumbled with a bite of apple in his mouth. He watched as Shiro pulled off his t-shirt. His bare back showed many scars, some pale, almost unrecognizable, others had penetrated deeper, still showing signs of healing. But what stood out most was the tattoo on his back, right between his shoulder blades. It showed an angel with its back facing him, looking over its shoulder at its wings, torn and bloody. To most, it would seem to be an eeirily beautiful mark, but Grimmjow knew better. "Is...is that it?

"Yeah...the Mark of a Fallen...of the Damned." Shiro replied. Grimmjow stood up and walked towards him.

"So...are ya gonna tell me?"

"Not on your fucking life." Shiro growled, walking away from him. "You can sleep here on the couch tonight. I've got to be somewhere tomorrow." Grimmjow nodded and watched as Shiro walked upstairs.

_Seems like he still doesn't trust demons...but then again, even_ I _don't trust my own kind..._He admitted to himself.

* * *

Shiro stared up at the moon as he sat on his roof, his black wings streatched out wide. _I'll get revenge on you for doing this to me..._he thought, his mind flickering onto the orange head teen he had met only a few months before. _For making me...fall for _him_...the reason i'm here..._ He stood up and flew off, intent on getting some much needed fresh air.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Well? Like? Yippe for you! No like? You suck! lol jk Review please~!


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Well Shiro in this is fairly deep...as in you have NO IDEA what's going through his head unless I say you can know! So...let's get right along with plot neh? This fic may end up short somewhat, so we'll just have ta see~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Revealing

Ichigo streatched out on the park bench he was sitting on, enjoying the sun's warm rays. He was waiting patiently for Shiro, knowing the albino would be there soon. _He's never late..._

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo turned to stare into beautiful golden eyes. He almost stopped breathing like he did evertime he saw Ogichi Shirosaki. Pale skin against the sun made him seem to glow, and the way he held himself screamed manliness. Today he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and old grey jeans, a few golden chains around his wrists and a small, gold necklace with a tiny dragon curled around a small red gem.

"G-geeze, gotta spook me?" Ichigo stuttered, triyng to make it look like he was surprised. Although it wasn't far from true; everything this teen did surprised him.

"Tsk, playing around like that Ichi...it isn't fair. Someone may think ya hurt their feelings." He grinned, making Ichigo blush slightly.

"Whatever..."

"So, ya ready ta go?" Shiro asked. Ichigo nodded and stood up, eager to waste the day with the pale teen.

* * *

Grimmjow on the other hand was annoyed. Shiro had left a letter on the fridge saying that he was going to hang with the teen he'd been texting and he wanted answers. _Like how the hell do I work this thing?_ He snarled violently at the microwave, about ready to destroy it, when something made his cat ears perk up. _A demon? Here?_ He thought. He stared at the microwave and then at the door. Fine...food can wait. He quickly rushed out the door, trailing the demon's scent.

* * *

By sundown, Ichigo was feeling more than a little tired. And, to his notice, Shiro had seemed rather...nervous today. "Something on your mind?" He asked. Shiro looked at him and sighed.

"I...I...w-well..."

"Stuttering doesn't suit you." Ichigo said. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Shiro, maybe more than that, but he didn't know how to express them...or what to say. Or even if the albino would like him in return. They had only known each other for a few months, but Ichigo felt like they had known each other for longer somehow... "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...ugh I hate this!"

"Hate wh-" Before he could respond, Shiro gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His brain felt like it backfired and he froze, standing there dumbfounded. Shiro backed away quickly and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Argh! I'm such a fucking moron! I swore to myself I wouldn't do this to you." Shiro snarled angrily at himself. All Ichigo could think about was the kiss and how it froze him in place. He had _liked_ it. "I'm such a-"

"Shiro." When he found his voice, he couldn't believe what he saw when the albino turned to face him. His eyes were swimming with emotions, as if he was fighting with himself. "It's ok."

"No, no it's not! Not after what I-" He was cut off as a loud, howling sound pierced the wind. _A demon?_ He watched as an ugly demon rose over Ichigo, screeching. "Ichigo!" Ichigo turned and saw it. Eyes going wide, he ran as fast as he could, only to be pinned by it. _Aww shit!_ As quickly as he could, Shiro summoned his sword and spread his wings out, flying towards the demon. As he reached it, he heard Grimmjow roaring from behind.

"Get the human!" He quickly scooped Ichigo into his arms and landed a few feet away, watching as Grimmjow sliced through the demon, green blood covering his clothes. Shiro sighed and looked down at Ichigo, who seemed completly terrified.

"Ichigo-"

"Wh...what the fuck was that? No, better, what the fuck _are_ you?" He asked shakily.

"Tsk, go figure. Humans are never grateful when someone saves them." Grimmjow complained. Shiro shot him an angry glare and turned back to Ichigo. Ichigo struggled in the angel's grip and swiftly backed away once he got free.

"I...What the hell's going on?" He shouted. Shiro sighed and allowed his wings to dissapear and gazed sadly at Ichigo.

"Come with me." He murmered, walking and leaving Grimmjow behind, throughly annoyed.

_What the fuck's with this guy?_

* * *

"So...you're an angel?" Ichigo asked calmly. Shiro nodded as he plopped on his bed. He had taken Ichigo to his house and explained to him what he was...well, explained all that he wanted to.

"Yeah.. if it's that hard to believe..." Shiro sighed, running a hand through hios hair.

"I dunno, kinda hard to deny what your eyes see."

"That's the thoughts of an insane person."

"Then I'm crazy for believing you." Ichigo shrugged. Shiro looked up at him with a confused look. "Well c'mon. After that monster, random blue haired guy, and then you, might as well accept it."

"I just...didn't think you'd be so willing to...accept it all." Shiro sighed.

"Hey, we've been friends for awhile, and you believe me about my dreams. Why shouldn't I believe what you are?" Ichigo asked. Shiro had no response to that. Instead, he stood up and began walking towards the door. "Hey, are you gonna leave me high and dry?"

"What?"

"That kiss earlier..." Shiro felt his face heat up slightly, but he shoved it down. "What was that about?"

"A...minor compulsion." He whsipered, knowing full well Ichigo wouldn't buy it.

"Bullshit. C'mon Shiro, tell me."

"Ichigo, I can't."

"Why not?" He reached out and grabbed Shiro by his arm, forcing him to turn around. The minute he locked eyes with the angel, the last thing he heard was Shiro screaming.

* * *

Screaming...all Ichigo could hear was screaming. Begging for him...or was it him? Begging for it to stop...whatever 'it' was. _What's...what's going on?_ He wondered. He couldn't see anything. There was laughing...cooing too, and it was all from the same person, but he couldn't tell who it was. When he could see, he was in a dark hallway with three figures in it, one standing off to the side, one cradling the other on the ground. The one was wailing and crying, and he sounded vaguely familiar to Ichigo. _Who..._ Before he could finish his thought, he felt hands grab his shoulder and shake him violently.

* * *

"Ichigo! Please, please wake up!" Shiro screamed. He had watched Ichigo crumple the moment his golden eyes locked with syrupy brown and he felt himself almost lose his mind. _No...please don't die here!_ He watched as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he graoned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Wh...wha..."

"And now you know why I refused to look you in the eyes." Shiro whispered, very much relieved. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt a little guilty. He used to get pissed whenever Shiro refused to look directly at him, but after awhile he got used to it. "It won't matter now. Since you've seen...whatever it was." He looked Ichigo in the eyes this time and smiled. "You had me worried."

"What...what was that?" He asked. Shiro shook his head and Ichigo sighed. It seemed that Shiro wouldn't tell him.

"Whatever you saw has to do with you or a loved one, or even a close friend. Either way, it was the death you saw." He said. Ichigo shivered at the thought.

"But..."

"It doesn't matter." Shiro stood up and began to walk away before Ichigo reached for him.

"I wanna see them again." Shiro gave him a confused look. "Your wings. Can I?" He almost didn't catch the small smile that spread on Shiro's lips as his wings burst forth, taking the shadows with him. His shirt, now torn, fell off in scraps, revealing all of his scars and his tattoo. Ichigo reached out gingerly to touch the night black feathers. As he touched them, they felt like raw silk in his hands, smooth and cool. "Stunning..." He whispered. When he trailed the arch of the angel's wings, they quivered slightly, making Ichigo hesitate before traling his fingers over the scars. "Are these...battle scars?"

"Not exactly...but they were worth it." Shiro whispered, his voice sounding far away. "Well...some were." Ichigo continued his examination, and when he saw the tattoo his eyes grew wide. "It's...beautiful..." It was all he could say as he touched it. He instantly shied away the moment he touched it. For one reason, it felt like it burned, and second, Shiro jerked violently.

"It's not beautiful." He snarled. "It's the sign of a traitor, the sign of one who betrayed and killed his own." Shiro punched the wall, leaving a decent sized dent in it. "A sign that I was cast out because...because I..."

"You what?" Ichigo asked. Shiro almost couldn't stand it.

_Why? Why cast me out this way? Why leave me here?_ He shouted in his mind. _Why do this? Curse this heart! This fucking human heart!_

"What did you say?" Shiro's eyes grew wide as he realized he yelled the last parts out loud.

"I...Ichigo I..." He stared at the floor. "I can't handle this anymore. This body is almost like a torture in its own because..."

"Because what?"

"I can finally _see_ you. I can finally be close to you, be next to you...I can hold you..." He reached out and wrapped his strong, pale arms around the teen, feeling Ichigo relax in his embrace. "I can speak to you and hear your voice...and I..." He backed up slightly, leaning dangerously close to Ichigo. "I can do this..." He then kissed Ichigo, smiling as he gave in instantly, threading fingers in his hair. He moaned as the teen tugged, shoving his tongue oin the eager mouth, mapping the cavern. The only thoughts going through Ichigo's mind were simple and accepted.

_I'm in love...in love with an angel._

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Maybe a bit too soon? I don't care~! XD So you like?


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Well Locking Up the Sun is quickly turning into its prequel. It's almost all I can think of typing! DX And the chappies are almost always 2,000 words! Jezze, something's wrong with my mind! *runs around* Anyways, this is my other little obsession at the moment, so I may as well keep it up. Hell, all of my fics are my obsessions. So let's continue Princes of Heaven and Hell neh? XD

* * *

Chapter 4: An interesting twist

"So y'all gonna stop the coochy coochy shit and tell me what you're doing?" They both broke their kiss and turned to see Grimmjow sitting on Ichigo's bed, giving them amused looks. "Oh by all means continue though; it's an interesting show."

"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES!" Shiro practically roared, almost lunging at him. Grimmjow just laughed.

"Oh, what? Embarrased? No need to be so fucking loud." He laughed as both Shiro and Ichigo began turning pink.

"Uh, I uh...who's this?" Ichigo asked.

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a werecat demon and general to the armies of Hell." Shiro pointed and Grimmjow got up and bowed.

"Nice to meet his sexting buddy." Grimmjow joked, laughing as Ichigo's face grew another shade of red. "Well all fooling aside, we need to talk Shiro."

"About the demon? Yes, that was rather worrying..." He then looked at Ichigo. "Do you wish to hear this?"

"Well considering I already know what you are and the demon was attacking _me_, sure, why the hell not?" Ichigo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I have one guess...but Grimm you're the full demon you tell me." Shiro said, glancing up at the werecat.

"Full demon? Are you say-"

"Just check, 'kay?" Shiro tapped his foot impatiently. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stared at Ichigo, making him squirm slightly. "Well?"

"Yup, he's half demon alright." Grimmjow nodded, tapping his nose. "the nose knows."

"That saying is corny..." Ichigo mumbled. "So...what does it mean? I'm half demon?"

"Well, you have some demon powers, and that also explains why the demon was attracted to you. They like the blood of half demons." Shiro explained. "Which means we're gonna have ta train you with them, or bad things could occur." Ichigo nodded and then yawned. It had been a long evening and he was exhausted. "Tired?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you in the morning. I need to talk to Grimm privatly." He said, eyeing the werecat demon.

"Quit calling me that." Grimmjow grumbled, following Shiro out the door. Ichigo yawned and watched them.

Since when was I this accepting of everything? He wondered. His scar burned slightly and he shot up to rub it. Something else was bothering him...itching in his mind when he looked at them. Have I...he shook his head. No...no way...

* * *

"Ok, so since when did the Arcangel allow half demon and half angel's into his army?" Grimmjow asked, feeling rather annoyed.

"Well I was attacked when I was young. Infection spread too quick, but I overcame it and he...saw me as an asset. That's all." Shiro shrugged. "You will not breathe a word of this, understand?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"I still don't trust you, angel. You offered to help me out, but I'm not so sure if you will. I must find the Prince and restore balance!" Shiro sighed and took out his sword.

"Then there's only one way; Blood Promise." Grimmjow stared at him.

"you insane? Between an angel and a demon? It's virtually unheard of!"

"I'm a Fallen, and half demon myself, so I think it is unheard of. But what does it matter? I'll swear and become a Blood Brother if I must, but you know that means you must respect my wish as well."

"And what's that?"

"If I'm not around, protect Ichigo...with your life. If I'm offering to give my life to help you, I need you to do something of similar consequence." Shiro said. Grimmjow gave it a thought before nodding.

"Deal then." He held out his wrist and watched as Shiro slashed his own and then his. He hissed as it stung, but they then clasped their wrists together and patiently waited. As their blood mingled, it seemed to burn, making Grimmjow want to back away. _But if he can stand still, then I won't back down..._he told himself. When they did back away, Grimmjow looked at his palm. On it know was a sword that dripped blood, right now a flaming red.

"It's done. guess that means you'll be staying even longer now." Shiro sighed. "Anyways, let's go ahead and start searching. Do you remember what the Prince looked like?"

"No one does, not even me. He made sure of that..." Grimmjow muttered. "I'm one of the only demons that even remembers what happened to him."

"So how-"

"The Lethe." Shiro could feel a shiver go through his body. Lethe; the River of Forgetfulness. If thrown in deep enough, people will even forget you exists.

"So that's how."

"I was there, and I held onto his fading spirit, but he was far in I have forgotten what his apperance is..." Grimmjow saighed. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"No need to worry. We'll find him. The sooner the Imbalanced gets fixed, the better off we are, correct?"

"Sure." Shiro sighed and brought out his wings and streatched them. "Hey, why do the Blood Promise?"

"I can keep an eye on you and make sure you're doing what I asked." Shiro replied and took off, a couple feathers falling from his ascent. Grimmjow caught one and held it in his hand. It made him shiver lightly, but it wasn't as bad anymore.

_You better tell me the truth one of these days...Shiro..._He thought.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he rested on a tree far away from Karakura, although its lights could be seen in the distance. He looked at the mark on his left palm and sighed._ Good question Grimmjow; why_ did _I do that?_ He just shrugged. _I guess I'll be the one to teach Ichigo. I don't want to drag him into this life...this world, any deeper, but I'm afraid I have no choice..._ He looked up to see the moon shining, starting to wane. _Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens..._

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Well what did ya think? Kinda fun eh? wonder who they're looking for...O.O Well, reviews please? *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Well thanks to Tiana Misoro's convincing review, *glares* I'm updating this next. Oh, and in case I failed to mention it, I have a new fic; Bonding Blood. God do I love vampire Shiro! XD Go read, I dare you~! Anyways, let's get right along with this!

* * *

Chapter 5: Training and flight

"No, I refuse."

"C'mon Shiro!" Ichigo begged. "What will it kill you to try it?"

"I hate spaghetti. It looks like intestince still mixed with blood." He grumbled, crossing his arms while Grimmjow laughed. They had all been together for about two months now, and still no sign of the missing Prince...or much of Ichigo's own power. All they knew was that it was some control over fire; or in Grimmjow's case, driving him off the deep end.

"Ugh, now that makes me wanna get sick." Ichigo stuck out his tongue. Before he could pull it back in, Shiro quickly leaned across the table and touched his tongue with the teen's, making him practically squeak.

"Wow, that was rich!" Grimmjow laughed even louder, much to the dismay of the orange head.

"Oh yeah?" Doing what Shiro had taught him so far, he thrusted his fingers at Grimmjow and managed to set his teal hair on fire.

"You little shit!" He screamed and rushed to the sink, now making the Fallen laugh.

"It's what you deserve for picking on his cute noises." Shiro laughed when Ichigo blushed, and before the human could do anything, Shiro once again leaned over the table, this time planting a kiss on the human's lips.

"You're lucky I forgive you..." He grumbled, receiving a sly smile from Shiro.

"Maybe it'll be worth your while someday." He winked, making Ichigo's face turn a bright shade of pink. Grimmjow shook his head, Ichigo not at all surprised that his hair wasn't burnt or even smelly.

"Alright alright. Shiro, let me at the kid today to practice his aim while you do something...else." He said, giving the angel a look that had him sighing and getting up.

"Fine, have fun not becoming barbequed cat. I highly doubt that'll taste good...either that or Ichigo will be serving_ mountain oysters_..." Ichigo gagged and watched as Shiro let his wings spread before leaving in a rush of wind. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a puzzled look to which Ichigo just shook his head.

"You're mine tonight kiddo. And I'll teach ya where to aim that fire of yours." Grimmjow said.

"At the people, or demon in my case, that pisses me off...next time in his balls."

* * *

Shiro looked around the quiet city again and just couldn't believe himself. _Here I am, flirting with the boy and everything, like this is a normal relationship, yet it's not...or is it?_ He shook his head and, when he felt a demon nearby, quickly struck out with his blade and killed it before it even full emerged from its portal.

_But then again, maybe it is. I'm technically in a human body now...and he's human, despite being half-demon, so maybe it's about as normal as it can get..._He just shrugged and landed on another roof, feeling Ichigo and Grimmjow's powers from Ichigo's backyard. _This may be very interesting..._

* * *

"Oh, c'mon Ichigo! I know you have more in ya than this!" Grimmjow teased, smiling when Ichigo's eyes narrowed and flashed breifly before fire shot from his fingers and at Grimmjow in almost lightning speed. He didn't get to train with Ichigo often, simply because he wasn't half demon like Shiro and Ichigo. His opinion of Ichigo hadn't changed too much; still an arrogant, rash youth. But he was still willing to learn, and he never cried if he got hurt, so that was a plus towards Grimmjow's good graces. He also did make things entertaining.

Shirosaki on the other hand, was a mystery wrapped up in another mystery. He had no idea what the Fallen had done to earn the derogatory status, or why he sometimes gazed at Ichigo with this pained look whenever he thought no one was watching. It made him curious. He also respected the angel and his obvious power, especially since he had yet to see it in action. It was something he would like to see before the Prince was found.

And speaking of the Prince, it burned him that he couldn't even remember the _apperance_ of him. He knew that the Prince was close by, but he didn't know where. It pissed him off, and at the moment, the best person to take it out on was the half-demon.

"I'm going to burn your ass up!" Ichigo shouted as Grimmjow rose from his roll on the ground.

"Just try it kiddo!" Grimmjow taunted and lunged at him, claws outstreatched. It was by Shiro's request that Grimmjow only use his half human/cat form, simply because it evened the odds out. He didn't mind; for him, it was a welcome challange. "I'll rip you a new asshole for Shiro to stick in." That got Ichigo riled up.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow dodged the first blow, but the second hit his leg and he yelped slightly before he fell on hgis knees. He knew talking about the teen's virginity would rile him up somewhat. "N-nice. You can fire up to seven times now." He looked up and noticed the obvious exhaustion in his brown eyes. "Go on in and get some sleep. I need to talk to Shiro when he gets back." Ichigo nodded and walked inside. Grimmjow rubbed his leg and sighed. _Looks like things are finally warming up here..._

* * *

When Shiro got back, he almost laughed at the tired, sweating shape of Grimmjow collapsed on the ground. "what, the half-demon give ya a workout?"

"Sh-shut up! He took me off guard!" Grimmjow wheezed, glaring death at the laughing angel.

"The commander of Hell's armies was caught off guard? The wonders of the netherworld never cease to amaze me!" Shiro laughed, suddenly getting tackled by the rather pissed off werecat. He was fully transformed now, his sleek teal fur bristled. "Aww, did I upset the poor wittle kitty~?" Grimmjow mearly snarled and lept off, waiting for Shiro to pull his blade out. "Fine then, let's see what you can do!" He swiftly pulled out his sword and the two began their own training.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over and threw a pillow over his ears to try and block out the sounds and shouts of their training. _I swear things will never be normal again..._He thought, rolling his eyes as he yawned. He was exhausted and this wasn't helping. These training sessions were a help, but where was he going and how much help was he really going to be? They had told him about the Imbalance, and how desperate Grimmjow was to find the Prince of Hell so that it could be set right.

It had been only three days later when he accidentally set his stove on fire with the damned thing set to simmer! Shiro said that being around him and Grimmjow must be causing his latent demon powers to pop up, and that it was mostly fire based.

_"It fits, considering your hair is the same shade of flame that shows in your eyes when you're upset."_ Shiro had commented. Ichigo thought about it and he couldn't help but blush. Shiro was amazing, but there was something he wanted from the angel...well, two things. He wanted answers...and he wanted to fly with the angel.

_Ugh, why am I being such a damned girl about it? ! Just fucking ask!_ He scolded himself and sighed qhen the noises ceased outside. _Must be done..._

"Ichigo?" He heard Shiro's cool voice and closed his eyes, faking sleep. "Hmm...maybe you're asleep already..." He felt the bed dip slightly and Shiro's hand stroak his hair gently. "I don't you anymore involved...i'm sorry this is happening." Ichigo felt a little confused as Shiro continued. "So much has happened to me...and to you. I have no right to...but you think I do. I guess that's all I can say about it. Thank you Ichigo." Unable to stop, Ichigo leaned up and instantly wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and kissed him, taking the angel by surprise. It didn't last long, and Shiro was quickly dominating the kiss, something Ichigo wouldn't have any other way. He moaned and allowed Shiro's tongue to enter, flowing along his own and mapping every curve of his mouth. When they seperated, Ichigo looked up at him with spiteful eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked. Shiro grinned and leaned down.

"Not tongiht it isn't..." He whispered, making Ichigo shiver as hands were quickly at work trailing down his chest and heading to his black boxars. Ichigo used his hands to undo the button up shirt Shiro was wearing, allowing his hands to explore the scarred skin. Not all of the scars seemed ugly on the angel, but Ichigo could care less, especially when Shiro's hand slowly brushed past his hard on. "Hmm...hard already? I haven't even started yet, ya little whore."

"I-I'm not a-ahh!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro stroaked his member and twisted one of his nipples, smiling all the while.

"Oh really? Shall I prove you wrong?" He teased, grinning when Ichigo scooted down to work on his own clothes. Shiro shook his head and grabbed the teen's arm, making him stop. "Nope, I'll get there in a moment..." Ichigo was pulled back up and a kiss was placed on his neck as Shiro ground into Ichigo, receiving some rather nice noises from the orange head.

"Ahh...Sh-Shiro~!" Ichigo moaned out as Shiro backed away and got off the bed, receiving a scowl from Ichigo How dare he stop now? ! When Shiro came back however, he was fully naked, smiling wickedly at the human. "Wh...wh..."

"I do believe this is what you want right?" Shiro smirked as he crawled back up Ichigo, being sure to rub his entire body against Ichigo's hard member as he went up. Ichigo glared at him.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'll set your nuts on fire rather than Grimmjow's." He growled, his eyes seeming to simmer with heat. Smiling, Shiro trailed kisses down Ichigo's body as he reached his penis, licking the opre-cum off the tip. "Shiro!"

"Hmm?" Shiro hummed as he took Ichigo whole, receiving a shout from Ichigoas he tried not to buck in the angel's mouth. Shiro reached out and cupped his balls, squeezing them gently and smiling as he felt Ichigo shudder and come in his mouth. Oh, but he was far from done... As he retreated, he smiled at the raveged teen and quickly dove in for another heated kiss, this one more fierce. As hands tangled in his silver hair, he felt Icigo wrap his legs around his waist and glare at him with hazy, lust filled orbs.

"Now."

"Wow, rather demanding eh? Will I need to correct that?" He chuckled and backed away some, holding his pale fingers in front of Ichigo. "Suck then." He sighed as Ichigo sucked on his fingers, rolling his pink tongue around the digits and making his dick even harder than before. _Yeah, you need fucked now..._ He removed his fingers and placed one at his entrance. "It'll hurt for a moment or two..." He shoved the first finger in and Ichigo cried out. He could feel Ichigo's muscle clamp around him and he sighed. "Relax Ichigo..."

"I...I am...r-relaxed...Ahh!" He maoned as another finger was added, scizoring inside him, trying to help him loosen up. He then retreated from the boy and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" Another heated glare and long, tan legs tightening ariound his waist told him all he needed to know. He thrusted into Ichigo, listening to the teen cry out. He knew it was Ichigo's first time and it most likely ached, but all he had to do was find that spot...

"Ahh! Sh...Shiro! H-Hit that!" Ichigo yelled and Shiro knew he had found it. As he thrusted again, Ichigo moved his hips so he could penetrate deeper, his vision blurring as it was struck each time. "Gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"C-Cum! I-I need to-" He shuddered again and came all over the angel's chest. It was enough for Shiro and he released deep inside Ichigo, feeling him clamp around him. They stayed this way for a moment until Shiro slowly and carefully slid out of Ichigo. He sighed and slid under the covers with Ichigo, feeling him instantly curl up next to him.

"So?"

"Mmm...tired..." Ichigo yawned. Shiro smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I would believe so."

"Felt good..." Ichigo murmered, half asleep already. Shiro nodded and snuggled closer to the teen, ignoring the fact they were sticky and sweaty. "Love you..." At this, Shiro froze. He looked at Ichigo to see that he was finally asleep. He sighed and placed his chin on top of Ichigo's head, burying himself in the soft, wet orange hair.

"I love you too...Ichigo..." He whispered. _Even though I don't deserve any of it..._

* * *

Chapter 5 end

Omfg did not expect to do that! Ah well, ya got smut, so I figure no one's upset? XD Hmm...wonder what Shiro keeps beating himself up for~? Only I know and you don't~! XD So...reviews pwease?


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

And now here's some answers for ya. I know y'all have been wondering 'what did Shiro do' ? Blah blah blah here it is~! XD So have fun reading it all!

* * *

Chapter 6: Regretful

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside. _How long was I out?_ He wondered. His body felt sore, but he didn't mind it too much. He heard his shower running and noticed that Shiro wasn't next to him. _Must be taking a shower then..._ He sighed and leaned back, instead decided to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. He had sex...with an angel too, no doubt. _No one would ever believe me!_ He almost laughed at the thought of telling others, but he decided against it.

"Something funny, eh?" He turned to see Shiro standing near the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair sticking to his head. "I was thinking that maybe you should get a shower. "There's...something I need to show you..." Ichigo didn't miss the hurt sound Shiro had in his voice. He nodded and walked into the bathroom. Shiro quickly put on his clothes and sighed, thinking about just what, exactly, he would say. _What can I say? I ruined everything for him! What can I..._ He shook his head and ran his hands through his wet hair.

Ichigo sighed as the warm water soaked into his tired body. It felt good to him. He almost thought it as heavenly, but given the odd circumstances, he decided to spare himself from being cliche. After getting clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walke dout of the bathroom to see Shiro with his face in his hands.

"Shiro? Something wrong?" He asked. Shiro looked up and sighed.

"Hurry and get dressed." He whispered it and Ichigo sighed. Something was really bothering his lover...wait. Did he really just think that? Then again, why not? They just had sex after all. He nodded and as he turned around, a hand shot out and stopped him. "Ichigo, hold on a second." Ichigo attempted to turn around, but Shiro held him still. "This scar..."

"Oh, that? I got it in the accident. It's what hurts half the time." Ichigo explained. He had never shown anyone the scar, and only Shiro knew how much it ached, especially with his nightmares. Shiro stared at it with wide eyes. The scar may seem normal to others, but Shiro could see it for what it was. It was a broken cross, surrounded by rippling water flowing through the cracks.

_This scar...isn't normal..._ Shiro felt his gut twist painfully as he continued looking at it, but being careful not to touch it, for fear it may trigger something. Can this be...

"Shiro?" He was torn out of his thoughts by Ichigo's concerned voice. He shook his head and allowed Ichigo to turn around. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah...just remembered that I need to chat with Grimm about something, but that comes later." He said, feigning a smile. "Hurry up now and dress warm."

"How come?" He watched Shiro smirk.

"It's chilly out, you'll see." Was all he said.

* * *

After Ichigo got dressed, he was surprised to see Shiro opening a window and spread his wings out. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. Shiro turned and held his hand out and then flew out the window.

"Wanna fly? Or no?" He asked. Ichigo looked at the angel and then at his window.

"What? You want me to _jump_?"

"I'll catch you. I promise I won't let you go." Shiro said. And he meant it too, in more ways than one. Ichigo edged towards the window sill and stared at Shiro.

_This is crazy..._ He thought. He then closed his eyes and let himself fall, only to be caught by cool, welcoming arms. He opened them to see amusement in Shiro's golden/black eyes. "What?"

"You took a pussy jump." He laughed as Ichigo's face grew red.

"Well what did ya want me to do? !" Ichigo huffed. Shiro just smiled and flew up higher, his arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist.

"Hold on tightly to my shirt, ok?" Shiro said. Ichigo nodded and clung on for dear life. He watched as the ground seemed to fly underneath them, the wind hitting his face. He felt slightly sick so he buried himself in Shiro's shirt, feeling the albino chuckle. He just sighed and instead focused on Shiro's heartbeat instead. It helped him relax until Shiro slowed down, although he still heard the beating of his wings. "Look Ichigo." Ichigo slowl removed his face from Shiro's shirt and looked down. Karakura was far beneath them and he could see it all, from the ferris wheel to the park and the cemetary.

"Holy shit..." He breathed. It was amazing. "The city looks amazing from here..."

"Like dozens of tiny stars..." Shiro added. Ichigo just nodded. Shiro smiled and leaned down, gently kissing Ichigo on the lips. It was brief, simply because of where they were, but Ichigo still couldn't help but melt to it. Shiro backed away some and noticed Ichigo's eyes and how they, too, seemed to sparkle, but in their own way. "Come on, we need to get moving." Ichigo almost flinched out how sad Shiro's voice sounded at that moment. He felt Shiro fly a few miles further from Karakura until they finally decended. Ichigo looked around himself and he shuddered; he knew where they were.

"Why...why are we here?" He asked, feeling nervous.

"You know where we are?" Shiro asked.

"Of course. This is where my...my family died." He whispered, feeling cold and his scar burn some at the memory.

"Yes...but do you know what happened?"

"Of course. A drunk driver hit us and-"

"No...not exactly..." Ichigo looked to see Shiro leaning against a tree, a sad look on his face. "Ichigo...it's my fault...my fault they're dead." Ichigo couldn't believe him.

"No, I don't b-"

"Think Ichigo...you remember me somewhat, don't you?" Ichigo shook his head and he sighed. "Fine then. Let me explain exactly what happened..."

* * *

4 years ago...

"Are you sure this our mission?" Shiro asked as they stood along a highway, invisible to humans eyes.

"Of course i'm sure!" One of his partners, Renji he believed, said with assurance. "You know why we're here, right?" He didn't miss the glare Renji sent him.

"A family has been practicing demon magic, so we are to take their children from them. Yes, I know." Shiro rolled his eyes. For humans to summon demons into the world was usually punished by death, but this young family had other things to lose...and that's what the Arcangel wanted them to lose. The car they had been waiting for zoomed past and they flew after it with inhuman speed. Shiro, being the faster, reached the car first. Waving his hand, time slowed around the car, allowuing him to peer inside.

Within the car were the parents, driving in the front and three children in the back. Two were twins, andonly about eight, Shiro guessed. Thge other was a teenager, about fourteen. The teenager is what caught his eye. He was asleep, both his sisters sleeping and using his lap as a pillow. He had bright orange hair and a relaxed face. But there was more to him than he thought; he could sense demon powers within him...but they were buried, hidden away. _A half-demon..._Shiro concluded. He turned and closed his eyes, sensing the souls of the parents. His eyes widened; they were innocent.

"Well? We ready?" He turned to see Renji, now suddenly followed by two other angels, Hisagi and Izuru, and they were smirking.

"There's a mistake. These people are innocent." Shiro said.

"Oh, we know that, Blacked Wing One." Shiro flinched at the nickname he'd received when he was born. "We're here for the son."

"What for?"

"You didn't feel it?" Renji asked. "He's part demon! But then again...so are you. Which was part of our second order." Shiro watched as they drew their swords. "We need to end you as well." Shiro watched as the three angels shoved the small car and sent it into the next lane, forcing it to collide with another car. Acting as fast as he could, Shiro reached in and grabbed for someone; the teenager. Swinging him onto his shoulder, he barely managed to block an incoming swing from Renji. "Whoa there. Can't you feel how powerful he is?"

"This is murder! No one has done anything wrong here!" Shiro hissed, placing the teen against a tree and standing in front of him. _No matter what, I_ will _save this one!_

"Tsk, he doesn't care anyways. He's part demon too, remember?" Izuru sneered. Izuru lunged at him but Shiro easily dodged it and sliced the angel's stomach.

"That was too damned easy." Shiro grumbled as Izuru landed, dead. "Next?" He finsihed Hisagi off just as easy, and Renji wasn't too much trouble for him. As he held his sword at Renji's throat, he heard him laugh.

"You...you still...lose. He'll...cast you down..." He said.

"I know this..."

"And you'll end up burning in Hell...for saving him." Renji pointed weakly at the teen, who seemed to be stirring. Shiro looked and saw warm, foggy brown eyes looking at him and instantly, he felt drawn to them. He blinked and looked down to see Renji laughing harder, blood seeping from his wounds. "It'll be...funny when you...burn..."

"Not today." He hissed and dug his sword though Renji's skull and yanked it out, almost taking his head with him. He turned to see that the teen seemed to be suffering from a concussion. "It'll be fine..." He whispered, placing a hand on his head. "i'm sorry, but I can't risk you remembering this..."

"W...wait..." He heard the teen speak and it melted him inside. He felt so sick. Why did this have to happen? ! "W...who are...are you?"

"I can't tell you...but can you tell me your name? I want to...to watch over you." It was true; and he would no matter what.

"I...Ichigo..." After that, the teen slumped forward, caught by Shiro's blood covered arms.

_Forgive me Ichigo...I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Present...

Ichigo stared at Shiro, blinking at the rather fuzzy memory. "But what did you mean?"

"When I returned to Heaven, I was severely punished of course. I spent four years trapped in a special cell. All dark, you see, no light at all. You can't see anything in that room. I spent that time...using an ability called the Guardian. I watched you from a kind of out-of-body way. I couldn't react with you or anything, and you couldn't see me or hear me. I watched you for four years, suffering through what I had put you through. But even then...I still managed to fall in love with you. Once my term was up, the Arcangel had me whipped in front of everyone for three days straight and then the Mark of the Fallen was placed upon my back and carved into my soul."

"What...what's that mean?"

"They didn't only brand it, but then they carved it out with knives, and sewed it as well, making sure the scars, the _pain_, sunk into my soul." Shiro whispered. He wouldn't dare meet Ichigo's eyes. "I then was cast here, along with a curse. But...even I'm no sure what that 'curse' is. But I can guess." He was surprised when Ichigo walked up and grabbed his hands.

"So you were watching me?"

"Yes, like I promised. It was the least I could do to pay back for what I had done."

"And what did you do?" Shiro stared at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean? I just-"

"I heard everything you said. Yes, I'm pissed that you hid it from me...but I'd be a horrid person if I blamed you for something you tried to stop. You didn't cause the wreck, those others did. And you made an attempt to save someone...and it was me. I'm greatful for it. Thank you." Shiro just stood there, completly stunned. "I still lovr you, and that will never change."

"Ichigo..." He felt Ichigo place a finger on his lips, the pressure just enough to keep him silent.

"I'm really sorry that you suffered because you saved me, but you don't regret that, do you?"

"Of course not! I-"

"Then that's the end of it. My parents would want me to move on, and I have." Ichigo sighed. "Look, yes I'm very pissed off at you for not telling me about...well everything. However, my parents raised me better than that. Besides..." Ichigo leaned in close to Shiro, where their lips were just a hair's length away. "You kept your promise, no? You've been watching over me..."

"I still am." Shiro said. "And I'll swear on my wings, and my status, that I never will stop watching over you." Ichigo shivered at the conviction the promise had.

"Is that a serious swear?"

"Among the highest in Heaven." Shiro grinned and then pushed forward, metting Ichigo's lips with his own.

* * *

Grimmjow paced back and forth, getting agrivated. _I hate not remembering what he looks like!_ He thought. _Damnit all!_ Because of what had happened at the Lethe, he couldn't remember the Prince's apperence, but he knew he'd be easy to find if he had a certain scar. _Yeah, like I can go around and tear people's shirt's off and see if it's there..._ He practically laughed at the thought. _Shiro'd kill me, but it'd be worth seeing..._

He had a new found respect for the angel, almost considering him a brother and arms, something that has never happened in the histories of Heaven and Hell.

"Well well, a brooding demon snack?" Grimmjow turned around to see a huge, ugly horse like demon rise above him.

"Huh, you're a sneaky bastard. Not loyal ta Hell, are ya?"

"We have our orders to kill the Prince...and you reek of him." Grimmjow gave the horse demon a confused look.

_What does he mean?_ "Oh really? Sorry, haven't seen him anywhere." The horse neighed, making it sound like laughter.

"You are stupid and blind, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." It replied. Instantly, he knelt down and fully transformed, hissing at the demon.

"We'll see about _that_ one, demon!"

* * *

Chapter 6 end

Whew! There we go~! Got this up. I hope this explanation is enough for you! If not...too bad. Oh, things are gonna get tense soon. Well, review please~! I use them to fuel the fires in my brain! Flames are like bad days...


	7. Chapter 7

Response to reviews~!

Ok who wants ta see Ichi get some fighting action! *listens to your cheers* Yup, I thought so~! So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 7: True Identity

Shiro hissed as the mark on his hand burned. _Damnit Grimmjow! ! !_ He snapped in his head.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he stared at his lover's pained and pissed off face.

"It's Grimmjow. We need to go back _now_." Shiro said, wrapping his arm tightly around the human's waist before lifting off into the sky.

"Wait, I don't understand! How do you kn-" Ichigo looked at the mark on his hand and noticed that it was now bleeding. "Shiro?"

"A special...pact as it were. We're bound by blood. I can tell if something is wrong with him."

"You did that with a _demon_?"

"Well...yup."

"Why in hell would you do that? !"

"I was bored, and besides, this Imbalance needs to end." Shiro sighed and didn't look at Ichigo. _But the possibility of the cost...it hurts to think about it..._

* * *

Grimmjow hissed as his shoulder was torn open by the demon's claws. "So much for the infamous Jeagerjaques, Banishment for the last fifty years has done you great harm." It taunted. Grimmjow's tail lashed furiously.

_How dare this thing mock me? !_ He thought, launching at it again, but he was easily batted aside. _Shit my life...this sucks..._ He rose to his four legs when the demon howled in pain. Grimmjow looked up to see Shiro on top of it, his sword sticking out of its back.

"Ichigo! Light it up will ya?"

"I've never done something this big before!" Ichigo called from behind Grimmjow, his hands on fire.

_Do_ not _come near me kid..._ Grimmjow thought. Ichigo turned to look at him, only to stare for a moment. What's this kid's problem?

"Will ya try? ! I can't hold on forever here!" Ichigo and Grimmjow watched as the angel was flung around wildly by the demon, trying to dislodge the sword from its back. It managed to buck hard enough to toss shiro off and into a tree, the impact knocking him out.

"Shit!" Ichigo thrusted his hands forward and managed to shoot streams of fire from his fingers, aiming rather...low on the demon. Grimmjow almost howled with laughter at the creature as it bent over and screamed in pain.

_As long as it ain't _my_ balls getting fried..._ He grinned. He noticed the power had rebounded a bit on Ichigo, burning his shirt away. He nodded towards Shiro and Ichigo ran to check on him as Grimmjow launched at the downed demon's throat. He tore into it with teeth and claws, his nose curling at the disgusting scent that was itsd blood. It fell dead and Grimmjow sighed, shaking his fur and turning back into his normal form. His shoulder was still injured, but it would heal. "Damnit all that blowed." He grumbled. As he walked back over, he caught a glimpse of the scar on Ichigo's back as he helped Shiro to his feet. _Impossible..._

"You ok?" Ichigo asked as Shiro rubbed his forehead.

"Damnit that hurt..." The angel grumbled. He looked at the demon's fading, burnt body and grinned. "Ya did good Ichigo." Ichigo blushed a bit and shivered when a cool wind struck his back.

"Damnit my shirt..."

"It's a small reprecussion. It'll be ok once you learn to control everything better." Shiro explained, patting his shoulder and handing him his trench coat.

"Shiro...we need to talk, now." Grimmjow's voice was cold as he glared at the angel. "Alone." Shiro sighed and nodded, his gold eyes stern.

"Ichigo, head on back ok? I'll be there soon. I promise." Ichigo nodded and began to walk catioudly back to his house, giving Shiro one more glance before dissapereing down the street. "Now what?"

"Ichigo's the Prince, isn't he?" Grimmjow stated.

"Took you long enough to notice." Shiro sighed. "C'mon, I thought it was obvious."

"You _knew_? ! And you never _told_ me? !"

"He isn't strong enough yet! Aizen is still the Ruler of Hell, and Ichigo's lucky that the demon wasn't sure of his true identity. Even he doesn't know!" Shiro spat angrily. "I knew...the moment I saved his life, that he was different. Watching him over the years, I saw the mark. I knew his memory had been washed away by the Lethe."

"Then why not tell me? !"

"Because you're hell bent on getting him home! And that is the last thing to do right now!" Shiro hid his wings again and sighed. "Hell's Imabalnce has affected the world itself. If you take him there and he isn't strong enough..." Shiro shook his head and flexed his shoulders. "Look, give me two months, that's it."

"Just two?"

"He needs to know, and I was going to tell him until you got your ass attacked. So just...just let me tell him, ok?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his sweaty blue hair, flinching at the pain in his arm. Shiro walked up and placed a hand over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and a small, pale white light covered the wound. When it faded, the wound and the pain was gone.

"Why help me if you knew? Why hide it from me?" Grimmjow asked. "You do know I can be trusted, right?"

"Trusted, yes. But trusted to do the right thing? I'm not so sure..." Shiro replied.

"Thanks for my shoulder." Shiro just grunted and they began walking back. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Exceptionally."

"And then he'll fry our balls off."

"You mean fry _mine_. You don't have any." Shiro smirked as Grimmjow snarled at him.

"Want proof?"

"No thanks, although I doubt I'll see anything at all." He looked at Grimmjow one more time before they both started laughing.

* * *

Chapter 7 end

So the obvious truth is out. But there's pleanty of things to do before the story closes, so no worries about that, neh? XD


End file.
